Loudspeakers have been the subject of many patents directed at improving the listening experience.
GB patent 841440 discloses a loudspeaker arrangement in which the speakers are arrayed in a trapezoid cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,318 discloses a semi omni-directional loudspeaker array covering the full audio range. Optional reflector surfaces are included.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,983 attempted to broaden the optimal listening angle by providing a diffractor labyrinth positioned obliquely in front of a speaker. This arrangement causes reflected energy to radiate off the sound producing transducers and cause interference to the resultant sound field.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,782 by the present inventor disclosed an acoustic reflector facing the sound source. The reflector had an odd prime number of wells having depths that varied according to a quadratic residue sequence.
It is an object of this invention to improve the reflector and the sound generation method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,782.